Seaweed & Sun
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Somewhat modern AU: Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Tylee go to the beach. Azula and Tylee chase each other around with seaweed and Zuko gets a lovely sunburn.


**I haven't really posted a fic about Azula (or about Azula in general) lately so I thought I'd type one up. I was catching some summer feels so have a light-hearted, (sort of) modern AU.**

* * *

"Mai, Azula, would one of you mind putting some sunscreen on my back?" Tylee called across the beach.

Azula held her hand out. "But only if you return the favor."

"Of course!" Tylee chirped.

The pair turned to look at Mai. "I got myself covered."

Tylee gave her a thumbs up. "Say, Azula?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Zuko?"

"What about him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Azula shrugged. Frankly she just desired to relive her feet of the hot sand and get in the water.

"If you say so." Tylee spared the sleeping man one more glance before following Azula towards the shore. "I hope he remembered to put his sunscreen on. "

Apparently done with the discussion, Azul a tugged off her shorts and tank top, set them neatly in the sand, and sat her sunglasses atop them. She waited momentarily for Tylee to do the same before submerging herself into the waves with one elegant dive.

Tylee watched her for a moment, her hair fanning out around her like a dark wavy cloud before she resurfaced and those dark tresses cascaded flat against her back. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Of course!" Tylee replied, freeing her own hair from its braid before stealing into the water. Just as she fell beneath the crystalline water she felt something went and slimy slosh against her collarbone. "Azula!" She shrieked as she tossed the seaweed back at the princess.

Azula tossed herself to the side, splashing back beneath the surface, only to find herself tangled in more seaweed. She should have just taken the clump Tylee had tossed back at her. She stood herself upright and stretched out her arms. "This is gross." She grumbled, picking off one of the many seaweed strands that dangled from her arms.

Tylee giggled.

"What? You want some?" Azula strutted over and neatly plopped one of the strands onto Tylee's forehead so that it dripped down the middle of her forehead.

"Eeew!" Tylee continued to laugh despite the tingle of disgust that radiated up and down her spine.

"What's that, you want more seaweed?" Azula asked.

"No!" She dodged goopy stuff the princess tossed at her.

"No—" Her laughter continued.

The princess threw another "Azuuula!" She shouted between laughs. "Azula stop it!"

The next clump of seaweed Azula threw nailed her in the face.

"I'm gonna throw it back." She declared, balling up the seaweed.

"Go ahead and—" Azula found herself cut off when Tylee returned fire. "That doesn't count, I wasn't ready."

"How about now?" Tylee asked.

Azula nodded. No sooner did Tylee fire another round. Abandoning all fair play, Azula set the clump on fire, releasing a noxious fishy scent into the air. "Oh Agni, that was a mistake." She coughed, stumbling back and away from the smell.

"You're telling me." Tylee buried her nose in her bikini top.

"You guys are disgusting." Mai muttered. She picked a stay strand of seaweed off of her toes. "Truly disgusting." Beside her, the sun tanning prince stirred—rolling onto his back.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Zuko hissed, launching himself instinctively into a sitting position. "Why didn't you wake me up!" He hollered. Behind him Tylee giggled, hand over her mouth. Even Mai had a smile to crack.

Lazily making her way out of the water, Azula shrugged. "You didn't ask me to beforehand." She dismissively began squeezing the water out of her hair. Tylee giggled again. "Hey, wait a minute!" Azula, upon finishing with her hair, toed at the sand, "why aren't you whining at them as well, they are just as capable of waking you up."

"Because they! You! You're my sister you're supposed to protect me from this!" He motioned to his newfound lobster-red complexion. "And you probably wanted this to happen." He added in a grumble.

"Well it _is_ funny." Azula shrugged. "Besides, Tylee and I _were_ being pretty loud. It's not my fault you didn't wake up."

Zuko offered a slight snarl before daring to stand. His attempt was rather slow and painful but when he finally did manage to stand upright he could only manage the stance of a hogmonkey. A very stiff hogmonkey. "I hate you guys." He grumbled. "I'm going to kill you guys." His gaze fell mostly on Azula.

"If you can catch me you can kill me." The princess shrugged. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." She started backing away in slow motion, only a few paces before coming to a stop. When Zuko finally got within arm's reach she gave him a smug smile and backed away even slower than the first time.

"Alright fine." Zuko bite out. "Have some of this." He dropped into a simple firebending stance before snapping back upright, cursing to himself as a stinging pain arched up his arms.

Azula burst out laughing. "Thank you Zu-Zu, I enjoyed that."

"That was funny, Zuko." Tylee nodded in agreement.

Next to the acrobat, Mai rolled her eyes. "You are so embarrassing, I can't believe I'm still dating you."

Zuko flopped belly down onto his towel in defeat, "you guys suck."


End file.
